degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-25598148-20190830190311
Honestly...theres been like, many times ive been annoyed with cars/drivers, things like...the run a stop light - esp when im tryint to cross the street. even at smaller intersections where there's no red light (there is kinda. its jus like a blinking red light n for ppl here its just common sense to not go when theres someone on other side tryna cross the street.) being honked at because its (broad day light) and they didnt look to see someone crossing and almost hit me. idk. drivers just piss me off tbh, i would never drive, but i will never drive with how they piss me off. idk, i feel like everyone, anywhere could prob feel this way abt drivers in their state, but we actually have a word for them, "massholes" anyway, what im gettin at is, ive had countless close calls of almost being run over, everytime being in broad daylight as well. i never really thought i'd actually get hit by a car. idk, im not even mad at the guy like that. its just confusing cuz it was 10 pm, i was on my way home from work, and theres this part that is really steep downhill and it sucks cuz i have to pass by a gas station where cars are always moving ofc, then right after this (not steep downhill anymore. theres a small cross walk. and a car was coming. so i stopped./ they stopped too. and there was stop sign ofc, but it wasnt like a 1 sec stop that happen at stop signs. it had been a few secs so i thot he had stopped for me so i went ahead. ig he didnt see me, so he had hit me. not very fast tho. like i have no serious injuries. but it does hurt tbh. i have road rash all over one of my elbows and cuts on both. my knees/legs are tbh always bruised from working, but i have way more bruises on my knees now, and one of my legs is like super sore. i have cuts on bridge on my nose, so it hruts to use my glasses...but the one thing thats killin me is my lip, i have a small cut on my outer top lip, and same thing on inside of lip. right in middle of my lip, its really swollen atm, so i hope it goes down (and the inside looks rly gross, its kinda white?) and i have a bad tendencies of picking at scabs and stuff, but for this one, im gonna have to ignore that (maybe looking on bright side, ik its dumb to pick at them, but its like an ocd compulsion i have. maybe this can help that bad tendency, cuz i know i should ignore it & do the things the doctor said to help it heal) but ffs it sucks. ive been reg taking tylenol that helps. but it hurts to eat and drink which sucks ofc. so yea im not even like mad at the guy, but drivers here just piss me off still. im gonna need to just walk instead of use my bike for awhile. but i hate walking mostly, cuz it takes like x3 as long & crossing roads is faster so im less "getting in drivers way" so to speak, for them to almost hit me. lowkey, i feel like its my fault, like i should of waited more, but i really just thot the guy stopped for me to pass. idr if i said this, but it happened at like 10 pm last nighjt, and i was rushed to hospital and stayed there until 2am, i also got note from doc to be off work until monday, which will help.